


Tim Drake/Red Robin Imagines

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader inserts, cursing, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: A collection of Tim Drake/red robin imagine/reader inserts.





	1. New Family member

It had been a couple of years after the death of the second robin, most commonly know as Jason todd or your adoptive brother. Things weren’t going so well in the manor day or night. You and your father became reckless, him in the search for justice and a way for him to grieve and you in revenge you wanted revenge on the bastard clown but your father wouldn’t let you he said ‘if you kill it makes you no different from them’ it didn’t matter to you but to him it did.

He took you off of patrol and only on cave duty because of your reckless behavior but failed to notice his own. If Alfred could he would have beaten you both by now.

You were now in the cave waiting for bruce to come back. You hadn’t slept in days and was now running on caffeine. You were typing on the bat computer when you hear the roar of the engine. You hopped out of your seat to see if your father was okay because he usually came home with cuts and bruises.

When he opens the door not only him but a boy jumps out, he looked younger than you by a few years.

“Father who is he?” you question.

“y/n this is Tim drake, he helped me today, he saved my life,” Bruce says as he walks away, “he’ll be training as a new robin.”

You couldn’t really comprehend what he was saying because of how tired you were. You looked over at the boy as he looked around amazed and lost.

“Hey kid,” you say grabbing his attention

“Yeah,” he replied shyly. You looked gorgeous in his eyes and this caused a small blush to rise up to his cheeks.

“Follow me and I’ll show you around,” you say walking over to the stairs, “I might fall asleep though so be careful I haven’t slept in 3 days.”

He ran over to you and asked, “are you serious?1 how do you stay up so long?”

You stopped and looked him dead in the eyes and say, “coffee, lots and lots of coffee.” before continuing waking up to the manor to show him his room.

It had been a couple of months since Tim had arrived and he took an instant liking to you. You taught him how to hack, use everything in the cave, and even taught him some secret batgirl moves that only you know how to do.

“y/n can you come help me train?” he asked as you were at the bat computer typing away.

Tim developed some of you bad habits which included staying up for days, drinking excessive coffee, and being on your computer for days and hours.

“Sure, Tim be there in a moment,” you said softly to him causing him to blush you only talked to him like that and that made him like you a lot like a lot a lot, he developed a small no big crush on you over the short time he’s been at the manor training. ‘Batman’s going to be mad’ he thought to himself as you got up to help him.

“Okay Tim fighting stance,” you got in position, “okay go!”


	2. Late night talks

You were sitting on your fire escape, you aren’t really allowed to be on there but you needed fresh air. Your day had been horrible, first, you were late to work, then your car broke down and then your boss fired you.

So here you are sitting all alone on the highest point of the building’s fire escape with your head in your hands and many thoughts running through your brain.

These thoughts were interrupted by a ‘woosh’ and ‘clank’ as a metal hook latched onto the rail of the fire escape. You flinched as a man flung over the railing and landed on his feet.

He looked at you confused and said, “ oh, umm, I’m sorry ma'am I didn’t think anybody would be here,” he said looking you up and down, “ I’ll just be going now,” he said while turning around to leave.

“No! You can stay!” the words fly out of your mouth before you can think.

He turns around and looks at you confused, you can barely see him in this dark night but for some reason you trust him. As he gets closer you can finally get a good look at him he’s wearing a black and red with a hint of yellow with a mask. It then dawns upon you ‘this is the red robin’

“So what are you doing up here ma’am?” he asked you curiously.

“Just call me y/n,” you say looking at him.

“Oh um right I’m red robin,” he said putting his hand out for you to shake.

You shake his hand and say, “well firstly, I was late for work than my car didn’t start and lastly I got fired. I m just up here to get fresh air,”

“That’s horrible y/n,” Red robin says while taking his hand away and rubbing his neck.

You look at him and observe his body language, “ is there something you would like to ask, red robin?” you ask.

He looks at you and rubs his neck again and says, “yeah, I just wanted to ask why you’re not fazed by me being here.”

“Well this is Gotham and weirder things happen here than this,” you say as you roll your eyes and laugh at him.

“Oh yeah right,” he looked away so you couldn’t see the blush forming on his cheeks.

“So what about you red robin?” you ask curiously, “anything happen today?”

He tries and put together some things he can tell you without giving his identity away. “Nothing new just batman and crime being hard on me,” he says nonchalantly.

You were about to respond when you heard police sirens not too far away. “Duty calls I guess,” you say as he stands up goes to the end of the building, turns and says.

“Nice meeting you y/n,” he pauses and went to jump off before asking, “tomorrow same time?” he waited for your response.

“Sure thing Red Robin,” you give him a small smile and wave goodbye as he jumped off the roof and grappling to the next.

You were sitting on your fire escape for the second time waiting for the red robin. You had been sitting there for an hour and red robin was an hour late.

You got up to return back into your house before you were stopped by a voice behind you.  
“Where are you going y/n?”

You whipped around to only be face to face with the red robin.

“Oh! I thought you weren’t going to show,” you said as you twirled your hair around.

“Nope I’m here and all ears, anything new happens today?” He asked you sitting down and patting the seat next to him.

You walk over and sit next to him. “Nothing new, still don’t have a job,” you groan and put your head down and ask, “know any jobs?” You look up at him.

“Why don’t you work for Wayne enterprises? I heard they have many job openings,” he said looking down at you.

“Thank you, I’ll look into it,” you said giving him a smile. “Anything new with you?” You ask.

“Nothing new just the same as always,” he looks at you and then says, “except red hood, he always blows up on me and it’s confusing me.”

“Why would he do that?” you ask intrigued.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because I’m his ‘replacement’” he said placing his head down.

“Hey no it’s fine Red Robin, you are amazing and you’re not a replacement, you are an amazing person!” You state throwing your hands in the air.

“Thank you y/n,” He said as he got up to leave as sirens went off. “Goodbye y/n, see you later,” he gave you a wink as he left.

“Bye Red Robin see you later,” you called after him.

These small short interactions had been going on for months now. You had got a job at Wayne enterprise and yours and Red Robin’s interactions are getting more frequent.

You were now sitting with Red Robin talking about things when he asks,

“Y/n why do you continue talking to me if you don’t know who I am?”

“Well I don’t need to know who you are to talk to you,” you say looking at him.

“You’re a great friend y/n,” he says pulling you into a hug.

“So are you, Red Robin,” you reply giving him a small smile.

Not knowing that These small interactions would lead to a lifetime of memories between you and the Red Robin


	3. I can't live without you

ou and Tim were on a mission. One that required high skill and stealth.

“y/h/n, wait for the signal,” Tim said as he crept around the corner.

You nod and wait for him to signal you with his hand. When he does you stealthily creep over to him. “Be on your guard red robin, we don’t know what’s going on here,” you whisper to him as he drops down from the vantage points and walks into the open of the warehouse. You stay back as you are his only backup.

As he walks into the open you hear and see men walk out of the shadows.

“Where’s your little girlfriend red?” the main man asked Tim. The man was tall and insane looking. He had an insane gleam in his eye and a sinister smile on his face. He made you feel uneasy.

“I’m here by myself,” Tim sneered at the mention of you.

“Oh good, nobody to save you this time,” the man said with a sinister smile. He motioned the men that circled around to attach red robin. They all rushed towards him, he successfully blocked and knocked out most of them.

Tim had a few men left as he knocked seven more out. There was two men left, the one from the beginning and a henchman.

“Be ready to die, Red Robin,” the man snarled as he charged at Tim. Tim had successfully blocked and landed punches into him.

“Come on, why be a henchmen to the penguin?” Tim asked as he ducked under the henchmen’s blow.

“So I can beat the life out of you!” he yelled finally getting a good hit on Tim causing him to stumble and fall.

You got up to go but you weren’t allowed to interfere until you were either given the signal or it was absolutely necessary. He continued to beat Tim, he couldn’t even get up. “ you’re worthless,” the henchman spat at Tim,

Tim got up, stumbling, “give me all you got, buddy.”

‘What is he thinking? He can barely move!’ you think to yourself, ‘why won’t he signal me?”

The henchman turned around amused, “you think you can still fight? You’re funny red robin,” he said venomously hitting Tim and knocking him onto the floor.

You saw it. You saw him reach towards the band of his pants for something. It then dawned upon he was grabbing his gun. You rushed in without a second thought.

“No.STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” you screamed as you grabbed the gun and repositioned if from Tim’s direction.

You struggled to get the upper hand, you wrestled with the gun between you. You wouldn’t think clearly thinking of Tim’s safety and not regarding your own.

“Let go you little bitch!” he grunted out.

“Never,” you said determinedly.

The henchman was too worried about you that he failed to notice that Tim was behind him. You glanced up and looked at Tim which distracted you, that’s when you lost the hold of the gun and a bang went off. You heard the scream of your name before you felt the pain of the wound.

You heard a groan of pain as someone hit the ground. “Y/N!” You heard Tim screamed pain and worry laced into his voice.

You placed your hand on your abdominal and felt the dark warm red blood oozed out of your stomach.

“Hey y/n it’s okay, it’s going to be okay,” he said trying to reassure you and himself.

“Hey Tim It’s okay,” you say reaching up to caress his face.

“y/n, you’re only supposed to intervene when I give you the signal or absolutely necessary,” Tim’s voice cracked as tears began to form in his eyes.

“It was absolutely necessary-” you were caught off as you began to cough up blood.

“y/n don’t talk,” Tim said as he brought you closer to him. He began talking into the intercoms but you couldn’t hear him as you began to fade in and out of consciousness.

“y/n stay with me, help is on the way,” he cried out as he watched the light began to fade from your eyes, “ please don’t leave me, I need you, I love you,” his voice cracked with every word.

“You’ll move on one day Tim, I love you too remember tha-” your last words were cut off by the darkness overtaking you.

“NOOO Y/N!!” Tims screamed as he felt our body go limp in his arms. He pulled you closer and said, “I can’t live without you please come back,” he cried out.

He removed his hands from your stomach to caress your face only for him to sob harder as his bloodstained hands left marks on your face. His sobs racked his whole body and echoed through the warehouse forever thinking this was his fault and that you are dead because of him. He would never forgive himself for being so stupid and so careless.


	4. First Date

Tim was coming to pick you up for your first date, you have known each other for years both working for batman protecting Gotham but recently you two have told each other about your feelings for each other. Today was going to be your first date and both you and him were nervous.

When Tim arrived at your apartment he knocked on your door and you opened, “wow, um you look beautiful y/n,” Tim said rubbing his neck with a small blush on his face.

“Thank you, Tim, you don’t look so bad yourself,” you say looking him over, “so where are we going for our date?” you question curiously.

“It’s a surprise, y/n,” he said taking your hand and walking with you to the car. He opened the car door and waited for you to get in. once he sat in the driver’s seat he sat for a second before taking a blindfold out of his pocket.

“What’s that for?” you ask looking at the blindfold.

“Well it’s a surprise so I don’t want you to know where we’re going,” he said pausing at the end, “so will you wear it for the surprise?”

You wait a moment before saying, “fine as long as I can pick the music,” you say as he gives you a smile and leans over to put the blindfold on you.

“Yeah, okay y/n,” he said whispered his voice causing you to shiver.

Once he’s done putting the blindfold on you, he starts to drive as you change the music, “tell me when we get there,” you say.

When you and Tim arrived at this ‘surprise pace’ he walked over and opened the door, “take my hand so you don’t fall,” he said grabbing your hand happy you couldn’t see his face because he was blushing. He guided you over to the blanket with the supplies, “here we are,” he set you down and waited for you to get comfortable before taking the blindfold off.

“Wow Tim it’s so beautiful but…” you waited a moment before saying, “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?” you placed your hand on his head playfully checking his temperature.

“I know it’s cheesy and it’s okay if you don’t like it-” he was cut off by you kissing him.

“No it’s fine Tim, I love it!” you exclaim as you pull away. You grab some food and began eating with him.

You won’t admit to anyone else but he made this one of the best nights of your life.


	5. Mans best friend....or not?

You and y/d/n were sitting on the couch, (s)he sat next to you as you ate ice cream and watched tv. You looked down as (s)he began to nudge you with her nose wanting attention. You looked at her/him lovingly as you began to pet her/him softly.

“You’re such a good girl/boy y/d/n! Yes you are,” you said in a baby voice bringing her closer and kissing her/his nose.

You remember when you first got her/him. You were in a rough spot, nothing in your life was going right, your parents had stopped talking to you for a stupid reason, your grades went low in college and to put a cherry on top you got fired from your job. Things at that time were not going as planned.

Then, you got y/d/n (s)he was only a pup she was funny, adorable and loving, she helped you out of that rough place, (s)he became your best friend. You can never thank him/her enough for that she was almost your everything not including Tim.

You were brought out of your thoughts by a knock at the door. ‘That must be Tim now!’ you thought as you set your ice cream down and moved y/d/n head off of you.

“Coming!” you exclaimed rushing over to the door. You opened the door and were met by Tim.

“Hi y/n,” Tim said as he pulled you in for a quick kiss.

“Hi Tim,” you chirped as you pulled away and led him into your apartment. You were nervous, this was the first time you’ve ever had Tim over or any male over for that fact and you don’t know how y/d/n will react.

You grabbed Tim’s hand as you lead him over to the couch where y/d/n was sitting. (s)he looked up looking alertly at Tim.

“Hey doggy,” Tim said as he sat down next to you.

You looked at her/him waiting to see what (s)he did, she only sat her head on your lap as she licked your hand.

It had been a few hours since Tim first came over, you both had an amazing time but sadly it was time for him to leave.  
“Bye y/n, I love you,” Tim said giving you a sweet kiss.

“I love you too Tim,” you said lovingly as you pulled away from him.

He bent down to give y/d/n a head rub, “bye dog-” he was cut off by him retracting his hand before y/d/n bite him.

“I’m so sorry Tim! (s)he never does that,” you said grabbing y/d/n by the collar and dragging her/him back.

“It’s fine y/n, I probably scared her by moving too fast,” he said reassuringly. “Bye, love,” he said as he left.

You let y/d/n go as you pointed a finger at her and saying, “No, bad girl/boy!”

(s)he tried to rub her nose on your hand but you retraced back and began walked to your room and shut the door on her leaving her waiting on the other side.

It had been a couple of days after the incident with y/d/n and Tim. Y/d/n had tried showing you love but all you did was give her/him the silent treatment you still feed her/him and took her/him out to use the bathroom but other than that you did not interact with her/him.

You had just got home from the store. You heard y/d/n running thru the house and someone calling her/his name.

You got closer and saw Tim playing with her/him.

“You’re such a good boy/girl! Yes, you are!” Tim said rubbing y/d/n head as she tried to playfully bite him.

They looked so cute together. You walk in causing them stop and look up at you. A large smile grew on your face as you knew they were getting along. y/d/n saw the smile as an invitation to jump on you so that’s what (s)he did, her/his weight causing you to fall on the ground next to Tim.

You looked at Tim and smiled giving him a sweet kiss before saying, “I love you both,”

“We love you too y/n,” Tim said as y/d/n agreed by licking your face.

The day couldn’t get any better than this both of you favorite people/animals were finally getting along.


	6. Kisses In The Rain

You were planning Tim’s birthday for over a month. You’d got the time set, a distraction for Tim as you all hid from him, you got the color scheme, the decorations, the guest list, the place, the food etc.

You really wanted to make this birthday special for him, so you set hours of working and socializing to make it happen. You were planning nonstop, either by yourself or occasionally with Alfred.

Now here you were on his birthday stressing over every detail. You were running around showing the caterers where to place the food, the guest where to duck for the surprise while also telling Jason and Damian how to distract Tim. Everything was so hectic you could barely think straight.

Everything was doing fine up until 10 minutes before it was time for Tim, Jason, and Damian to come down to the back of the manor.

The party was outside in the back of the manor, most of the league was attending all dressed in regular clothing, everything was fine until suddenly it began to thunder and rain, heavily.

When people began to grab stuff to take it into the house to keep it from getting it wet Jason, Tim and Damian walked out of the house to see it raining and people rushing into the house.

“y/n, what’s happening?” Tim asked as he ran over to you and took his sweatshirt off to give it to you, Jason and Damian only returned back into the house with everyone else.

You looked at him sadly grabbing his presents off of the table, “it was supposed to be a surprise party for you but it’s ruined,” you say walking past Tim and heading towards the manor, with all his gifts in your hands.

Tim stood their shocked thinking, “you went through all this trouble for me?’ he looked at you amazed not caring about getting soaked by the rain. He jolted out of his thoughts and ran towards you, “Y/n! Wait!” he called out to you.

You stopped and turned around not caring to wipe the tears that fell down your face because they mixed with the rain that fell. “What, Tim?” you asked trying to mask the shake of your voice as you spoke. The gifts you were holding were knocked out of your hands as Tim picked you up and spun you bridal style.

“y/n, you didn’t ruin my birthday-’ he placed you down and looked you in the eyes, “-you made it the best birthday ever,” he pulled you into a passionate kiss.

When you broke away you asked confused, “how did I make it the best? I planned for over a month and know the rain ruined it,’ you say looking at him. “I should’ve looked at the weather forecast,” you grumbled to yourself.

Tim looked at you in disbelief, “you planned this for over a month?”

You looked at him and said, “yeah,” you began to pick up the presents and walk in the manor and handing Jason the presents. You squealed as you were pulled back out of the door and Tim giving you another kiss,

“Y/n, you could never ruin anything for me! If anything the weather stopped my birthday from being outside but it didn’t stop it from me being with the ones I love,” he looked down shyly, “especially you,” he pulled you into one less kiss before you two pulled away by the flash of a camera going off.

You both turned your heads to see Alfred taking pictures of you two kissing in the rain, “this will make a great photo for the scrapbook,” he said turning around to show the others causing a blush to tint yours and Tim’s cheeks.

‘This is the best birthday ever,’ Tim said as he pulled you close and kissed your head before pulling you back into the manor to celebrate.


	7. Is that a threat?

“Come on y/n! Live a little,” Tim said as he tried to drag you into something stupid while on patrol.

 

“No, Tim this is stupid!” you say pushing him away. 

 

“Please?” he begs with a pout.

 

He knew you could never resist that cute pout, “ugh fine let’s go!” 

Minutes later you were in a warehouse surrounded by a lot of thugs, “you got us into this now you need to get us out!” you yelled at Tim while fighting off some of the thugs.

 

“You say I got us into this, but you didn’t stop it from happening, either,” Tim said grunting while fighting off some thugs.

 

“Yes, I did! If we get out this alive I’m going to kill you!” you growled at Tim knocking out another man.

 

Tim looked at you for a second and then asked,“Is that a threat?”

 

“Hell yeah it is Red Robin!” you yell at him.

 

“Okay y/h/n,” he paused before saying, “Keep your eyes on me,” Tim said telling you to wait for his cue, “NOW!” 

 

You and Tim locked your arm and he swung you around knocking the rest of the men out, “remind me never to follow you,” you said turning and walking away from him, “when we get back to the cave I’m going to kill you.”

 

“Hey! It’s not my fault you followed me,” Tim said slowly backing away from you, “please don’t hurt me,” he begged.

 

“No back in the cave you’re dead!” you hissed stomping out of the warehouse.


	8. Pretend date

You ran into the cave looking for Tim. you found him on his computer . “hey y/n calm down,” he said after he turned you and saw you breathing heavy, “what’s wrong?” he asked worriedly getting up to place his hands on your shoulders to keep you steady.

“I need you to pretend we’re dating…” you said still breathing heavily a small blush now formed over your cheeks.

“Why?” he asked a small blush also forming on his cheeks. He looked down so you couldn’t see the pink that dusted his cheeks.

“Umm, my best friend wedding is coming up and I told her I was dating someone and now she wants to meet them,” you said shyly while looking down afraid to hear his response.

“When is it?” he asks a little shy.

“Umm, tomorrow,” you paused before adding, “you don’t have to but-” you were cut off by Tim.

“No y/n it’s fine! I want to go,” he said reassuring you.

“Okay! Thank you, Tim,” you said happily giving him a kiss on the cheek.

You were ready for your best friend’s wedding ad now you were waiting for Tim to come and pick you up. You were scared and nervous, you’ve liked Tim for a long time and just to ask him to go with you was enough to give you a heart attack and him saying yes even if it was pretend made you so happy.

You were pulled from your thoughts as someone knocked at your door, “I’m coming,” you said walking to the door and opening it, “hey Tim,” you said shyly.

“Hey y/n you look beautiful,” he said causing a blush to form over yours and his cheeks.

“You clean up nicely yourself Tim,” you said walking out of your door and linking your arms as he walks you to the car.

You both sat in silence unknown to you both that this night would change your relationship.


	9. Couples costume

You were in the middle of a Halloween shop. Your boyfriend Tim was behind you sitting on the chair drinking coffee because he hasn’t slept in a couple of days.

“Tim could you at least help me look?” you asked him with a sigh. Everything you had found he didn’t like or it wasn’t your style. At the moment you really wanted to just forget about Halloween and call it a year. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

You sighed for the last time and went to sit next to him, “should we just forget about it?” you asked him tired of looking.

He looked at you and you could see how tired he was. “No y/n if you want a costume I’ll help you look for one.” He got up from beside you and sat his coffee down. He slowly walked over to the rack of costumes and resumed looking where you left off.

You watched him Search through the racks of clothing his face twisting in disgust by the ugly clothing. After a couple minutes of watching him get frustrated, you decided to join him in the search.

As you two looked through racks of costumes you got angry. “There’s no use in this! It’s not even fun anymore!” You complained as you stomped away angrily.

You sat back down on the chairs you and Tim were on and began to drink his coffee that you really shouldn’t have because you hated the taste.

“Hey y/n come look at this one!” Tim called from the other side of the store.

You reluctantly got up from your seat and stalked forward dragging your feet. Once you got over there he held up a costume.

It was a costume for a couple. The picture had a man and woman. The man was in an old fashion milkman uniform and the female was a cookie. So like cookies and milk the perfect combination.

You looked at Tim. “Would you really wear this?”

He shrugged, “as long as I’m not the cookie I’m okay with it.”

“Well they aren’t bad costumes,” you said as you felt the costume fabric. “And the fabric is good, everything comes with it and it’s not that expensive.”

“Yeah let’s get it and get out of here y/n,” he said walking over to the register and grabbing his coffee and getting is walker out to pay for the costumes while you trailed behind him.

On Halloween day you went to the manor and got ready with Tim. Dick had decided to hold a “family costume contest” for everyone.

When you and Tim got dressed you went downstairs to where everyone was waiting.

“Took you guys long enough,” Damian said in distaste. “Because of drake, I presume.” He wasn’t wrong.

You guys were getting judged by Alfred and he couldn’t help but love your guy’s costume. The boys and their significant others were in costumes unrelated to each other and Alfred just liked how you two picked yours together so you ended up winning, you can say the others weren’t happy but they couldn’t lie Tim and your costumes were the perfect couple costumes.


	10. The Stranger On The Bus

You walked to the Bus that was a couple of blocks away from your Job. It had been a long day and all you wanted to do now was got home and sleep. It was cold out because it had just recently snowed.

You tugged your jacket closer to your body as you continued walking. You could see your breath as you exhaled. The cold was nipping at your face you wanted nothing more than to curl up under some blanket and get something warm to drink and relax.

You finally got to the bus stop where you sat on the bench. You hoped the bus will be there soon as you were beginning to freeze. You pulled the jacket tighter as the bus arrived. You quickly got on and paid for the ride.

You walked over to the last opened seat next to a very handsome man, “excuse me, is this seat taken?”

He looked up at you with his pretty blue eyes and shyly said, “no got ahead and sit.”

You took him up on the offer and sat down on the seat and put your earphones in and enjoyed the ride. You couldn’t help it but with the heat warming you up and the soft rocking of the bus as it drove lulled you to sleep.

Tim looked to his left as he felt something land on his shoulder. He didn’t have the heart to wake you up or move your head. A smile graced his lips as he looked down at you. You looked so cute as you slept. 

As the ride went on he didn’t have the heart to wake you up and he didn’t want to leave you on the bus by yourself, so he stayed with you letting you sleep on his shoulder.

You softly asked, “what?” as you felt someone shake you.

You opened your eyes and saw the pretty blue eyes and black haired man that you were sitting next to you.

“Sorry to wake you, It’s just this is the last stop and we have to get off,” He said giving you a sweet smile.

“Oh umm, thank you my stop was a while ago though,” you said as you got up and him following you.

“I would have woke you up if I’d known and mine was a while back too,” He said as you both got off of the bus and into the cold streets of Gotham.

You pulled your jacket tighter as you began to shiver slightly.

He looked at you and asked, “Do you mind if I walk you home?…Gotham is no place for someone to walk home alone at this time.”

“Umm, sure, thank you…?” you dragged out the last part so he could tell you his name.

“Tim.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tim, I’m y/n,” you said as you gave him a smile and stuck out your hand and shook his.

“The pleasure is all mine…are you cold?” He asked as he took his own jacket off and handed it to you.

“Thank you so much, Tim,” you said with a smile. He was just so nice you couldn’t help but be thankful he was next to you on the bus. He was just so sweet, handsome and a gentleman. As you finally reached your home you couldn’t help but feel sad because he would have to leave. “This is my stop.”

He looked down at you and smiled fondly looking like he was tired, “okay y/n, have a nice night and I’ll see you around.”

You gave him a smile and replied, “see you around, Tim.”

You walked into your home and felt the butterflies erupt in your stomach. You finally realized that you still had his jacket on. You went back out to give it to him but he was gone. You didn’t want to get in his business but you looked through his pockets to see if there was something that would let you give him his jacket back.

When you reached into the pocket your hand caught a small slip of paper. You pulled it out read out loud, “ Text/Call me- Tim Drake” with his number sprawled at the bottom. He was smooth real smooth.

You entered his number into your phone with a smile and couldn’t wait to text him tomorrow.


	11. Promise Ring

You were a bit nervous to go into the Wayne household. They had invited you over for the Christmas holiday. They were all crime-fighting vigilantes ad you were, that’s if you were you. Not to mention the fact that you were in a wheelchair. It’s nothing to be ashamed off but they were active and amazing and you were you.

You got up to the main door of the manor and softly knocked, it was a little hard to get past the snow but you made it. you were surprised that there was a ramp up to the door. You were surprised to see an older man, in a suit, greets you. “You must be y/n,” He greeted opening the door wider for you to enter without hitting your wheelchair against him or the door. “I’m Alfred, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” He said closing the door behind you.

You looked back with a smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Alfred.” you waited for him to show you where you would find the rest of Tim’s family. He leads the way to where you saw Tim and his family sitting.

You knew about them being vigilantes you had partially found out yourself while dating Tim. This was the first time ever that they would meet you, at least meet you without being in their costumes. You watched Tim get up and come over and greet you with a kiss that you returned, his lips tasting like coffee. “Hey, Tim,” you said lovingly grabbing his hand and rubbing it for a second.

“Hi, Darling,” He said softly going behind you to push you to a place next to where he was sitting. You only let Tim push you places, other than that you wanted to wheel yourself around, wanting to be as independent as possible.

The family had welcomed you with open arms, Dick telling you stories about sleep-deprived Tim and how he blabbed about you when he was tired. You thought it was very sweet and cute that he talked about you to his family knowing how amazing they were. They were making conversation waiting for one last person to arrive.

“So what do you do y/n?” Bruce asked. You knew he knew what you did is the world’s greatest detective and all, he must.

You gave him a smile, “I got to (s/n) to become a (J/N),” you looked back as you head Alfred open the door and saw a red-headed female in a wheelchair wheel towards you all. You never knew someone was on their team that was in a wheelchair. You recognize her she was Barbara Gordon, the commissioner’s daughter.

You watched Dick get up and go give her a hug. You smiled knowing you weren’t the only one on the house in a wheelchair. “Hi, I’m Barbara Gordon, it’s nice to meet you,” She said as she got next to you and shook your hand.

“I’m y/n, it’s nice to meet you too Barbra!” you said excitedly you mood already feeling better.

You looked up pat Alfred as he clapped his hands together, “Now we can eat!” You all gathered in the kitchen to eat a holiday dinner.You all talked in the kitchen to get to know each other. They asked about you and how you found out about them.

then after you, all gathered by the tv to watch a movie. You and Tim were next to each other your hands intertwined as you rested your head on his shoulder. You two were very close and basically cuddling. His family approved of you and you even made a new friend and you couldn’t be happier.

Once you two left Tim took you back to your house where he spent the night for the weekend until Christmas where you had a surprise for him. That weekend you two were just at home cuddling, watching tv and decorating. You couldn’t be happier.

“Tim I love you,” you said putting a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you too y/n, Merry Christmas,” He replied attacking your face with kisses. You loved Tim very much he should you how to love yourself even if you couldn’t walk. He taught you how you should not be ashamed of who you are and of what you can’t do. He loves you unconditionally and nothing could change that.

He pulled you closer to him so you could be warm you felt hi grab something behind him and then a ring was I your face, “I know we’re too young to marry right now but I want to promise you that one day I will, if you want,” He said nervously.

“Of course Tim!” you said turning around slightly and letting him put the ring on after you gave him a kiss. “I really do love you, Tim.”

“I know, I love you too,” He replied tiredly.

“Sleep, Tim, you need it,” You said smiling softly as you got comfortable on his chest. This was the greatest Christmas so far you definitely wanted more like this with him in the future.


	12. You Have Nothing To Worry About

Tim watched you from the other side of the manor, you were talking with your very close friend Jason Todd. You are only a couple years older than Tim and you’ve known Jason for longer. He couldn’t help but be a tad bit jealous. Whenever you were over he always asked you about Jason. He glares at the back of Jason’s head as you gave him a hug and you laughed. It was bad enough that you were older than him but when he found out you were friends with Jason before he died he couldn’t help but feel like you loved him more than a friend or something.

You walked over to him a big smile on your face after talking to Jason. “Baby!” You exclaimed softly as you plopped down on his lap, you almost fell off his lap but he wrapped his arms around you to keep your steady. “Oops! Thanks for catching me, babes,” you said blushing.

“Hi, cutie,” He gave you a sweet smile and a kiss on the head, “Be careful I’m not always going to be here to catch you.” He began to stand up and began to take you to his room.

When he got to his room he dropped you on the bed causing you to giggle. He climbed on top of you and planted a kiss on the top of your forehead to your lips. You grabbed on to his biceps and pulled him closer to him. He slowly took your shirt off in which you began to take his shirt off but when things were getting heated he stopped you. “Aww, why’d you kill the mood?” You asked as you laid back on the bed with a sigh.

He sat in his computer chair and leaned back and you couldn’t help but examine his body. “Okay, I’ll get to the point, I’m a little insecure.”

You sat up and looked at him confused, “Why, baby?”

“You’re older than me and really sexy might I add,” He said looking you up and down then rubbed his neck. “You’re older and my brother is your best friend and you’ve known him for longer an-” You cut him off with a kiss, he was rambling too much, he always seemed to do that when he got nervous, just like the first time he meet you.

“Tim, Jason is my best friend, you are my boyfriend. Yeah, I’m a few years other and I don’t mind and you certainly don’t,” You said with a smirk sitting on his lap. “Don’t worry there’s nothing going on between Jason and I and there never was, so you really don’t have to worry about it. I love you, Timothy Drake.” You said giving him another kiss.

He smirked into your kiss. “I love you too, Y/n L/n.” He began to put his shirt back on in which you did the same. “Let’s go on a date before Bruce wants me to do a case and I drink coffee and end up awake until I pass out.”

You could only laugh at his words and nod your head knowing it was true. “Yeah let’s go.”


	13. Thank You For Taking Care Of me

You peeked into Tims room, he hadn’t moved from that spot since you last seen him and that was a day or two ago. You couldn’t help but be worried. The only times he got up was if he was giving information he found, making coffee, and using the bathroom. He wasn’t eating and he sure wasn’t sleeping and that really worried you. He’s young and he’s already drinking tons of coffee and not sleeping which is horrible for his health and could kill him at a young age.

Whenever you tried to get him to sleep or to eat he would get upset or angry and stress about the case. He was always stressing when he had a case. You never understood why Bruce put him on cases when Tim stressed himself out, you were amazed he still had any hair. You decided to take measures into your own hands.

You walked down the manor stairs and meet Dick at the bottom of the stairs. “Dick, we need to do something about him, I’m not sure he even uses the bathroom!” You exclaimed to him. You really loved Tim and you wanted nothing to happen to him. 

“I know, Y/n, I’ll go get all of his coffee,” He said walking to the kitchen to collect Tims coffee and you walked back upstairs to see Tim. 

You knocked on his door to inform him you were coming in so you didn’t frighten him. He was always too interested in his work to pay attention to his surroundings. He looked up at you and you could see how tired he really was, he had coffee stains all over him, papers all over his room, dark circles under his eyes, and bags under his eyes. “Tim, baby, you need some sleep,” You walked over to him and placed a kill on his head.

“No-no I’m fine,” he mumbled letting go of your arm and turning back to his work. When he was with you he tried not to get aggressive because he knew you were only here to help him.

“Tim, my love you’re not fine, you need food, no more caffeine, and sleep,” you said gently rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

He leaned into your touch and mumbled, “I’m fine, I’m almost done with this case, I promise.” He continued to work on his computer and printing papers. His fingers typed furiously against the keyboard gathering whatever information was relevant in the case.

You began to gather his papers and putting them into a stack. You carefully began to organize his Desk and information. After dating Tim and him usually having cases like this you learned how to organize his things and get him to sleep but it usually took some time. “Tim baby, I’m gonna go get you some food, you’re going to eat it and then you are going to sleep, okay?”

He turned around to look at you with his bloodshot eyes, “okay.” He agreed knowing you were dead serious and you wouldn’t give up until he went to bed.

“Good, now I’ll be right back,” You walked out of his room and went downstairs where you could smell food cooking in the kitchen. You walked in and saw Dick cooking, “Dick you can cook?”

He gave you a smirk and said, “Making soup is not a challenge and I know that Tim would eat for you and you would need to some food so I decided to make it.” He grabbed a bowl and poured the soup into it, he then handed it to you for you to take upstairs to Tim.

“Thank you, Dick,” You said as you took it and turned round to go back upstairs. You walked into his room and sat the soup in front of his face. “Eat, Tim its good for you.”

He reluctantly pushed his computer to the side and shut it and began eating, “Thank you, Y/n,” he said beginning to eat. You knew he didn’t realize he was hungry but now that his body was getting food you could hear it growling.

Once he was done his body finally realize how tired he was. He got out of his chair and layed on the bed with his hands outstretched for you to cuddle with him. “Do you want me to sleep with you?” he nodded his head softly. You crawled into the bed next to him and he tightly wrapped his arms around you.

“Thank you for loving me enough to take care of me,” He sleepily said into the crook of your neck before quickly falling asleep with you.


	14. Halloween shenanigans

The Manors Dining room table was littered with all things pumpkin. There was pumpkin pie, pumpkin spice lattes, pumpkin seeds, gut’s, pieces of whole pumpkins, uncarved pumpkins and more. You and Tim were getting into the Halloween spirit by doing anything with a pumpkin.

Currently, you were scooping the insides of a pumpkin out while Tim was drinking his third cup of pumpkin spice latte in the last hour. You grabbed the smelly squishy orange pumpkin guts with your hands and putting it into a bowl for Alfred. You smirked, a thought coming into your brain.

You took a small bit of pumpkin insides in your hand before rubbing it on Tim’s face. “What the hell, Y/n?” He asked a confused look on his face, his brow was raised as he took the slimy pumpkin insides off his face.

You clutched your stomach as you laughed, his face was priceless when you smeared the pumpkin in his face. “Well I heard it was good for face masks, they’re full of vitamin A and C,” You told him. “Plus You need to be distracted from the lattes you’re becoming addicted.”

He rolled his eyes before grabbing his cup and taking a drink, his eyes still locked with yours, “Ah delicious.” You playfully hit his chest and he grabbed it dramatically, “Oh god, you’ve hurt me so bad, I’m dying!”

The door to the kitchen flew open and none other than Damian Wayne walked through, his head held high and a smirk on his face. “Good job, L/n, I couldn’t stand him.” You tried to muffle your laugh but it was just too funny.

Tim dropped the playful look off on his face and glared at his younger brother, “What are you doing here Damian?”

“I live here, Drake,” Damian said sitting across from you, he knew what Tim meant but he wanted to get on his nerves. This was normal for the two of them, fighting over everything especially when you came around, Damian loved to come and bother you two to get on Tims’ nerves.

“You know what I mean,” Tim said a dirty look on his face. You we’re beyond amused at the two brothers banter. If was just like watching TV when you were in the manor, there was always someone fighting.

“Fine, I’ve come to participate in this-” He gestured to all of the pumpkin products on the table. “-Holiday you call ‘Halloween’. So how do we do this?” He asked with a raised brow as he pointed to the pumpkin you currently were trying to take the guts out. 

“No! get out,” Tim said pointed towards the door, waiting for Damian to get up and leave but Damian just sat there smugly staring directly into Tim’s eyes challengingly. With that Tim went to get up but you rested a hand on his shoulder.

“This is going to be fun! Okay so grab a pumpkin and follow my lead,” You told Damian as you began explaining how to carve a pumpkin to him. Tim just sat there an annoyed look plastered on his face.

____

“Damian do not do that!” You yelled pure happiness on your face. You guys were having fun, Damian was surprisingly laughing with you and Tim. Much to your warning Damian still put the carved pumpkin on his head.

“It stinks in here,” he said before trying to tug it off of his head. The pumpkin only stayed around his head, how in the world did he even get it on if he can’t get it off? “L/n, get this thing off!” He shouted, his voice muffled by the pumpkin that was now stuck on his head.

Tim tried not to but he smiled, holding down the laughter that bubbles in his chest. “She told you not to do it.”

“Shut up Drake! Enough talking now help me!” Damian said looking at you through the mouth of the pumpkin, his eyes begging you to help get the pumpkin off his head.

Before you could get up to help the younger boy the kitchen doors flew open once again, this time Jason walked through with an annoyed look on his face and a smiling Dick right behind him. That look quickly changed when he saw the scene right in front of him. Not only was it abnormal for all the mess in the kitchen but there was Damian with a pumpkin stuck to his head.

“What did we miss?” Jason asked with a chuckle before going behind Damian and hitting the back of the pumpkin that was still on his head casing Damian to hiss and yell at him in response. Dick gave Jason a look for hitting Damian before sitting on the chair next to Damian and taking a bite out of the pumpkin pie.

“Damian was being stupid and put the pumpkin on his head after Y/n told him not to,” Tim said taking another drink of his latte.

“Shut up, Drake, Todd! Now you two help me!” Damian said once again pointing at you and Dick. You got up from your seat and made your way over to Dick and Damian. You both tugged on the pumpkin and it didn’t budge. “Ow!”

“Sorry!” You apologized before giving Tim and Jason a look that asked for help. They came over and also tried to tug the Pumpkin off only to pull on Damian’s head. “This isn’t working we need to do something else,” you told them before thinking about what to do.

“We could always just cut it off,” Jason said going to the Knife drawer and pulling out the sharpest knife he could find.

“You are not coming near me with that! I don’t trust you!” Damian yelled jumping out of his seat and going behind you. Jason only laughed putting the knife back and walking over to Damian. “This is never coming off!”

“Come here,” Dick said to Damian before punching the back of the pumpkin. The pumpkin cracked at the force of Dicks punch and it cased Damian to trip over his own footing and you catching him. You pushed Damian up and tore at the pumpkin.

“Hey! I carved that!” Damian said with a pout at the pumpkin that was in pieces on the ground in front of him.

“Well it was that or leave it, Demond spawn,” Jason said as he plopped himself down in the chair that Damian was previously sitting in and grabbing Tim’s latte and taking a drink just to annoy the other two boys.

“Shut it, Todd,” Damian grumbled sitting next to him and Dick. You and Tim went back over to your seats and Tim snatched his drink from Jason who only smirked at him.

“Are you guys going to join in the festivities?” You asked grabbing a piece of black paper and cutting out a bat. They both gave you a yup in reply, Jason grabbed a pumpkin while Dick grabbed a cupcake and some frosting.

“Sorry about them they always barge into everything,” Tim whispered in your ears as Jason threw some pumpkin guts at Damian and get scolded by Dick as he held back Damian.

You only smiled before replying, “Don’t worry, You guys all need a little family time and some fun.” you were happy to have the family join you they a weird group and you loved it. They needed some time off away from their vigilante lives anyway and some fun.

Tim gave you a kiss on the cheek and a mischievous smile, “Tim? What are you planning?” Before you could see he rubbed some frosting on your face making the entire table laugh. “What the hell?” You questioned taking your hand and wiping the frosting off.

“It has lots of vitamin A and c,” Tim said in a mocking tone casing you to roll your eyes.

“I don’t sound like that,” You said with a pout before going back to cutting out your bat. The entire group then began to make jokes and have some fun together and you couldn’t deny it was the happiest you’ve seen the group in a long time.


	15. Crimes At Its peak

You stood crouched on a rooftop looking over Gotham. You scanned the area looking for any trouble on this Halloween night. “Y/V/N, Anything in the new in the area?” Tim asked you through the coms, another board sigh passed through his lips. You two wanted to stay at the Manor and eat piles of candy but Bruce told everyone that they were going to have to be on patrol this Halloween because the crime was to spike in Gotham.

“No, I don’t see anything right now so I’ll start making my way over to you now,” You replied as you moved from your spot groaning a little when you got up from being in the same position for so long. It was quite boring and no crime you could see so far but it was only the halfway through the night. “Do we really need to be out here Bruce?” You asked through the coms.

“Yes, Y/V/N crime is at its peak right now,” Bruce grunted through the coms, he was somewhere in Gotham that you honestly didn’t care about. You weren’t really seeing a rise in crime at the moment so it was just annoying that he kept saying the same thing.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” You mumbled to yourself as you jumped to the next roof and then stopping when you hear a soft whimper in the alley behind you. It was faint but you waited for a second before you heard the whimper once again. Slowly you made your way down in the shadows where your and your black vigilante suit couldn’t be detected.

Once you got down from the Building rooftop and into the alley you saw a woman with a hand over her mouth and a knife placed on her neck. A buff looking man towered over him and a snarl rested upon his face. The woman was crying and softly muffled whimpers were coming out of her mouth. “Give me everything you got,” The man growled to the woman pushing the knife farther into her neck drawing blood. “Be quiet and quick about it so one of the bat freaks don’t swoop in.”

The ladys’ eyes darted around looking around for anyone to help before her eyes rested upon you as you snuck from the shadows. Her eyes widened in fear pleading with you to help her, you raised your hands to where your lips were covered by your mask telling her to be quiet.

“You know that’s not what a gentleman would do?” You said cockily, your voice distorted by your voice changer. The man jerked away from the woman and he looked at you in fear, you were known for not being as nice as Batman when it came to people who did crimes. You didn’t kill because you weren’t able to but beating people almost to death? It’s more often than you think.

Slowly he backed away from her and got into a fighting stance to fight you but you could still see the fear in his eyes. The woman slipped down the wall in shock because of what had just happened to her and she was also seeing you and to be honest you were quite intimidating.

“I don’t need you telling me what is and isn’t gentleman-like,” He sneered rushing at you with the knife slashing at you. You moved to the side and threw your arm against his that held the knife disarming him. He then turned around and tried to run at you full speed and tried to grab you in a type of bear hug but you dodged him and then tripped him.

“You made a serious mistake,” You growled out your voice sounded almost demonic as you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

He held up his hands and stuttered, “P-please don’t.”

“Too late,” You said dropping him punching him in the stomach making him double over in pain and then with one final strike to the face knocking him out. You nudged him with your foot to make sure he was knocked out before walking over to the still crying woman who scooted away from you. “Hey its okay, I’m not going to hurt you. Can I approach you?”

She gave you a nod and you walked over to your and opened your arms to her and she quickly latched onto you. You knew she wanted comfort in the state she was in. You softly rubbed your hand against her back and whispered soothing words into her ear and telling Tim to call the police to your location which he did.

“The police will be here soon, I have to go will you be okay?” You pulled away from her. She gave you a nod and a smile as you dried her eyes and then scaled back up from to the roof from the building you had originally come from.

When you got to the top you saw Tim who gave you a smile. “Nice job, this time you won’t get in trouble with Bruce,” He said teasingly as you approached him. You softly punched his arm and looked away from him.

“Yeah, yeah, even if I did beat the living hell out of him he deserved it anyway,” You said with a shake of your head. You believed criminals needed more than just being tossed around and frazzled in fear but as much as you wanted to actually kill them you knew you would never because of Bruce and Tim. You loved Tim he was your everything and you were not about to give him up because some criminals never learned, you relied on Jason to do the killing if necessary.

You pressed your hand to your ear as you head Bruce begin to talk. “Y/V/N, Red Robin you two are off of patrol, for now, Red hood and Robin are out.” He told you two and Jasons and Damian’s voice chimed through the coms.

“Got it,” You and Tim replied. You removed the mask that was on your face. A sigh fell from your lips and your hand ran down your face as you sat at the edge of the roof looking out at the city, it was quite beautiful from up there.

Tim walked over to you and sat there and you rested your head on his shoulder. You looked over and saw many people trafficking into a house in many different costumes, most likely the party that everyone was talking about at school. “Wanna have some fun and go to that party?” You looked up at Tim with puppy dog eyes.

“We don’t have any costumes,” Tim replied.

You lifted your head off his shoulder and shrugged. “We could go in these-” You gestured down to your Vigilante costumes. “-It is, of course, a costume party.” Tim only gave you a thoughtful look before returning your shrug.

“I don’t see why not,” You both got up and pulled your mask back over your face. Even if it was a costume party you didn’t want your face to be shown in case someone figured out it wasn’t a costume.

You both leaped over the edge of the rooftop before making your way over to the crowd of people. “You think Bruce is going to be mad?” Tim curiously asked you a cute tilt of his head as he looked at you.

You only shrugged looking back up to him and replying, “Probably but people won’t even put two and two together because they’re most likely Drunk or something along those lines.” You two shuffled into the building people pushing up against you two.

“You’re right but if we do get caught I’m blaming you,” Tim said grabbing your hand so you two don’t get pulled apart from each other.

“I don’t care, go ahead.”

“Hey, Nice costumes! They’re so good!” You heard from behind you. You shifted your head to look behind you and you saw a small woman dressed in a very non-realistic Robin costume. You gave her a slight nod, it wasn’t like they were able to see any of your face anyways.

“Yeah, so realistic,” Another girl chimed in as she grabbed at your cape to feel it. When she went to grab one of your gadgets you quickly darted your hand out to stop her and she gave you a confused look.

“Thank you so much, but please don’t touch those they break easily,” You said after you let go of her hand and shuffled farther into Tim who rested a protective hand on the small of your back.

“Oh sorry!” She replied, her face turning red in embarrassment. “You two should go put your names in for best costumes though!”

“We will,” Tim replied with a tight lip smile before he dragged you away from the small group of people that were gathering around you and to the Bar that was in the corner. “You want to hang out in the corner like the losers we are and eat al their candy and food?” He asked pressing a kiss to your masked face.

“Sounds like a plan, Timmy boy,” You replied chuckle as your took a handful of candy off the table and stuffed it into a free pocket on your suit.


	16. The Nicest Butt In Gotham

You typed vigorously at your phone as you replied to a text message. Your friends wanted you to come out with them since it was Friday but you had declined and they didn’t like that because this was the fifth time you’ve passed on the idea of going out.

You shook your head at the text that made your phone ding. Tucking your feet under your legs and pulling the cover over your body. The blanket was soft, fuzzy and warm to the touch making you snuggle closer to it a small smile gracing your face as you sat in peace.

After another ding came through your phone you rolled your eyes and threw your phone to the other end of the couch, let out a deep breath and closed your eyes. The small breeze coming through the window calmed you. It was dark outside but you could hear it buzzing with life as people shouted, cars zoomed up the street.

You could also hear someone falling and grunting on the fire escape outside your window.

“Wait, someone is outside my apartment on my fire escape?” You asked yourself as you threw the blanket off of you and rushed to the fire escape. You knew it was either one of your neighbors in trouble or your boyfriend, Tim Drake.

You peeped out the window and saw the mass of red, yellow and black hunched down gripping his abdomen. Just by the size and shape of the man, you could tell it was Tim.

You opened the window wider and put your leg over the side. You pushed the window up farther and then pulled the rest of your body out of the window. Your feet pressed against the cold metal and the cold air nibbed at your bare skin but you paid no mind to it.

You hunched down into a squat and wrapped your arms around him and hosted him up the best you could. It was typical for him to come here hurt but it wasn’t as usual for him not to be able to get through the apartment window.

He grunted as he was pulled through the window but he continued to grip tightly at his stomach. You could see the bright red color that coated his hand. You winched when your foot hit the side of the couch but you had successfully pulled Tim over to the couch without dropping him.

You pulled the black cowl off his face in which he gave you a painful yet grateful smile. You quickly ran to your cabinet which held the emergency kit for cases like this. When you returned he had already taken the top half of his suit off and was still holding the leaking wound.

“You’re bleeding all over my couch, Tim,” You said worriedly trying to joke with him. You could see the panic in his eyes. You always tried to stay calm to not worry him but it was hard.

“Sorry, babe, I can’t help it,” His voice was shaky but he gave you a small painful chuckle.

He hissed when you removed his hand and applied alcohol to clean the wound. You could see all the small cuts and scars covering his body, he was put through so much. With your free hand, you smoothed his soaked hair back to get it out of his face before going back to cleaning the wound.

You softly began to bandage the long laceration on his stomach. You applied two sets of gauze after you had stitched him up because the wound was still bleeding badly. You added the medical tape softly as to not hurt him but he still hissed at the pressure.

“Sorry, Tim,” You apologized softly looking into his brilliant blue eyes. You hated having to bandage him up but you liked knowing he was okay, it made you feel better. You took a dry paper towel and dabbed at his head to wipe the sweat off.

Tim leaned into your touch and a small smile found its way to his face as he looked at you. “Thank you for patching me up, Y/n,” He said gratefully as he grabbed your hand and held it to his chest.

You took a wet wipe and wiped the blood off his hand before giving him a questioning look. “How did this happen?” you gestured down at his battered body.

“It’s from working out,” He chuckled sending a wink your way. He always liked to joke with you after you had bandaged him up and you couldn’t help but chuckle with him. “Actually, Damian and Jason were making fun of me and I got distracted and then boom this happened,” He said sparring the details.

Jason and Damian loved picking on Tim and it bothered you to no end. You knew they cared about him as much as they picked on him but they didn’t like to show it. Your mouth frowned down as you saw the look of disappoint cross his face. He hated that they were rude to him or didn’t like him.

“Don’t listen to them, babe.” You stood up and you gave him a kiss on the cheek before putting everything away and washing your hands. “I’m proud of you, Tim, you know that?” You asked from the bathroom of your apartment.

You could hear his confused tone in his voice as he asked you, “What do you mean?”

“I’m proud of you for continuing to be yourself even after Jason and Damian pick on you constantly. I have to admit though, you need to stop antagonizing them too because you are not such a saint yourself,” you said giving him a pointed look and a playful smile.

He only chuckled as he pouted and sat up on the couch. He threw his suit to the corner of the room and then grabbed your fluffy blanket and pulled it to his chest. “This blanket is so soft, do you know what would make it better though?” He questioned as he watched you pick up the garbage from bandaging him up.

“What would that be, babe?” You asked with an amused glint in your eyes. You knew he was going to say something cheesy but you loved him so you asked anyway.

“You, so come here an lay with me, it’ll make me feel better.”

You walked over to him but the sound of a knock on the door pulled you away from him. You gave Tim a look asking if he knew who was at the door but he only shook his head and shifted so he could get up quickly if needed.

You cautiously walked over to the door. It was late in Gotham and when people were knocking on doors this late it most likely means trouble. You quietly looked through the peephole and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, It was just Tims’ eldest brother Dick.

You opened the door and let him in.

“Who is it, Y/n?” You heard Tim ask worriedly.

“It’s just me Timbo,” Dick said with a smile on his face as he shut the door. You began to walk to the front room where Tim sat rolling his eyes. He didn’t like when you were around Dick because he always flirted with you like now. “Damn, Y/n you have a better ass than me! I’d have to say the nicest ass in Gotham for sure.”

“What do you want, Dick?” Tim asked in an annoyed voice, he hated the flirting. He knew you were beautiful both inside and out but you were taken by him.

“Bruce wanted me to check on you because you didn’t come to the cave,” Dick informed Tim before smirking and adding, “Plus I’d never pass up a chance to see this lovely lady.” He gestured to you as he looked you up and down with a smirk.

Tim had a habit of coming to you before he went to his family when he was in trouble and then they would come and check up on him at your house at random times of the night which sometimes scared you because it was Gotham.

“Well I’m fine Dick so you can leave,” Tim said winches as he got up and stood in front of you while pushing Dick towards the door. He liked his brother but he didn’t like the constant flirting.

“Fine, I’m going calm down Tim. See you later, Y/n,” Dick told his brother before sending a wink back to where you were standing. Tim opened the door and then pushed Dick out, saying a quick goodbye before shutting the door and locking it.

You watched everything unfold with a smile on your face, you could tell he was jealous. You sat on the couch and pulled the blanket up to you and opened it up to invite Tim to sit next to you which he did. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you into his bare chest.

“You’re jealous Tim,” You said with a laugh as you got comfortable in his arms. He just shook his head as a blush spread across his cheeks. You placed a kiss on his jaw as you snuggled into his arms and laid your head on his chest.

He looked down at you and smiled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He placed a kiss on your head before getting comfortable with you on him. Yours and his body heat cocking you two to fall asleep in each other’s arms once again.


	17. Broken Promises

Tim Drake, Red Robin, the third Robin. Also known as your ex-boyfriend as of ten minutes ago. Soon to be a dead man.

You were speeding down Gotham’s roads. A deep rage bubbling in your chest. You had found out some information about the man you loved, he cheated on you with multiple women.

You were seeing red. You were in a rage with the devil on your shoulder heading towards Tim at the fastest speed your motorcycle would take you. Your mind was clouded and you couldn’t think straight. Your jaw was clenched and your hands were turning white against the handles.

You swerved left and right avoiding cars and pedestrians. You were still in your vigilante outfit because you were out on patrol when a little birdie let it slip on where Tim was a few nights ago. It turns out Bruce didn’t have him go on a surprise mission and Tim was really at another woman’s house.

You quickly pressed the button for the cave entrance to open and went off the side of the road into the cave. Once you entered you threw your motorcycle against the floor not caring about the damage and leaped up to where Tim was sitting.

Before he could even register what was happening your fist flew out and connected with the side of his face. He flew off the bat-computer chair. He looked up at you in alarm but you pulled him up by his suit and continued throwing hits at him in such speed he was unable to defend himself.

It wasn’t until you felt hands pulling you away from Tim did you come to your senses. Tim’s face was bleeding, his lip was busted and blood was dripping slowly down his face. You didn’t care about that though only about the pain that was eating a hole in your chest.

You peeled the domino mask off your face and thew it at Tim, It was the only thing you could do while you were held against, what you assumed to be, Jason’s chest. Your eyes were shiny with tears as you looked at the man that broke your heart into pieces.

“What was that for Y/n?” Tim asked as looked at you confused.

“Why don’t you go ask those women you slept with all those nights you were on “Missions”?” Your voice cracked. Slowly your anger was turning into grief. You knew you should have listened to the girls when they told you it was a bad idea to fall in love with the raven-haired boy. You felt Jason tense as he continued to keep you away from Tim.

“Why don’t you get me back and hit me, Tim? Because it would hurt so much fucking less than this pain I feel inside.” Tears cascaded down your face as you watched his movements. It looked as if he regretted it but at the same damn time, he showed no emotions. “I thought you loved me, Tim. I thought maybe, just maybe. I could get my happy ending with you, but clearly, we don’t think the same.”

You knew falling in love with someone you work with would end in disaster. You grabbed the insignia attached to your chest and ripped it off in anger as everyone began to shuffle into the cave to see what was going on. You threw it to the floor in a fit of rage.

“Say something damn It!” You begged.

He wiped the blood from his mouth and shrugged a little. “This isn’t a fairy tale ending Y/n, we don’t get what we want, you of all people should know that.” His icy blue eyes looked at you with no emotions. It was like he did this on purpose like he wanted you to leave this way.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” You questioned, your heart ached even more with every second you stood there. When Tim failed to answer you turned away. “I fucking hate you, Timothy Drake,” The venom leaked from your mouth like a snake about to catch its prey. “No one’s going to love you like I do.”

This was it. You were leaving and not turning back. You pulled out of Jasons grasp and went to your bike and got on it with tears falling down your face.

Jason quickly followed you, asking worriedly “where are you going y/n?”

“Anywhere away from here.” And with that, revved the engine and flew out to the road and speeded towards Gotham city.

You didn’t care where you were heading or who saw your identity. Everything was ruined and Tim was the reason for that. Your eyes were blurry but you tried your best to watch the traffic. Your mind just kept going back to the good times you had with Tim.

____

You laid with Tim on his bed in the manor. His hands were tangled in your hair as you two laid there. Your face was rested comfortably on your boyfriends chest, your arms wrapped around his torso.

You had just gotten off of a rather rough patrol. It took everything to open up to the man you loved so dearly. You were hurt so many times by people close to you that it was hard to open up to others and show them your vulnerable side.

Tears stained your face as you told him all your worries and how you had been hurt by people you loved. It was like pouring salt in an open wound. “I’m so scared that everyone I let in will leave me ya know? Because I’m replaceable.” you looked up at him with wide eyes. “I’m worried you’ll leave me too.” You buried your face farther into Tims’ chest.

He took his hands from your hair and moved your chin to look up at him. “Y/n, I promise I’m never leaving you. I promise, baby.” He placed a kiss on your lips and in his eyes held sincerity.

You gave him a small smile. “I never liked my name until I heard you say it.”

_____

You shouldn’t have been so stupid. Trusting people only got you hurt and no one ever kept their promises. Why would you be so naive and trust him?

Your tears began to flow harder as you thought about it. No one ever stayed in your life, No one ever loved you enough to keep you in their life. You kept everything to yourself because eventually everyone leaves and that’s how it is.

The bike swarved with every movement you made. Sobs shook you to the core as it got harder to breathe. You looked pathetic but who cared? You had no one to care for about and no one to care about you so who would care if you died?

“Maybe if you were skinnier, prettier or lovable he would have stayed with you.” The thoughts ran through your head as you quickly jumped off your motorcycle and ran into your apartment.

You threw a pair of clothes on while grabbing a few things you would need for the road ahead of you. You threw your vigilante costume in the garbage bin. It wasn’t your original or even yours, you were a different vigilante at the start and now you didn’t need a reminder of the past with Gothams vigilantes.

“I hate you,” you sneered at the picture of you and Tim laughing together. It was a rare occasion Alfred had found you two enjoying yourself around the Manor together. You thew the picture down in distaste.

You left everything that could be used to track you and jumped on your own second secret motorcycle and speed down the highway with your visor over your face.

You couldn’t stay in Gotham.

——

“I love you, Tim,” you said softly as you looked out at Gotham. This was the first time you had ever had such feelings towards someone and he promised he’d stay, you thought this was your happy ending.

You didn’t trust easily so maybe your gut was telling you that he was the one.

Tim looked at you in surprise. He didn’t think you would have said it so soon because of your past. But he knew he loved you too or so he thought. He gave you a toothy grin and grabbed your gloved hand. “I love you too, Y/n. I promise.”

He pulled you into a kiss as you two stood in your vigilante outfits on top of your apartment that looked out at Gotham. That was the first night the rumors about the two of you began.

——

You shook the thought from your head and revved the gas to take you faster. The tears didn’t stop they only continued to overpower you as new memories with Tim resurfaced. You were angry, sad and confused but you knew it was best to just ride away so you didn’t do anything you’d regret later.

You continued to make your way to Midway city, in hopes of getting away from the ghosts that haunted you as you rode. But with every good memory, there were bad ones. It crept at the back of your mind reminding you of the warning signs you had gotten with Tim all those months ago.

_____

Your hands shook a little in a panic yet in anger. You and Tim had gotten in your first couple fight. You had gotten hurt on a mission and he was upset, but the thing is he put himself first and it ended up costing you a piece of flesh.

“You’re never going to be like the original, (Y/H/N),” He spit venomously as he peeled the domino mask off his face. He was upset with himself but with you as well. He was pinning the blame on you for something he did, he was being manipulative. “They will always be better because they didn’t go off getting themselves hurt!”

You got up and clutched your side, pushing him out of your way. “I’m glad you think that way, Tim. I’m fine here, you can show yourself out.” It wasn’t like you didn’t care about yourself, you just cared about others more and a little piece of flesh was nothing compared to a life.

“My Dad told me what this outfit meant to him and I will honor it how I see fit, You have no say in it!” You snarled pushing him out off the door and slamming it on his face. “This wouldn’t have happened if you just stuck to the plan.”

_____

After that Tim left and didn’t come back for three days. You asked where he went but you only got brushed off or told that he was on a mission. You half-heartedly believed him if it wasn’t for the perfume he smelled of or the hickey on his neck.

You pushed it aside telling yourself it was just a bruise but deep down you knew. Your gut told you what was going on but you didn’t want to believe it. Tims sweet words fooled you once again, they coxed you back into his arms like a predator with its prey.

“It was just a bruise, I promise.”

“I would never hurt you like that, I promise.”

“I would never cheat on you, I promise.”

“I promise”

“I promise”

“I promise.”

But he broke Every. Single. One. of his “promises”.

Everyone leaves. Everyone replaces you. Everyone forgets their promises, and everyone always breaks them.

Because in the end, you are just replaceable.


End file.
